When a user receives a media service from a service provider, the user typically controls the experience of what is seen and when such a media service is viewed or heard. Sometimes though, a service provider will issue a command such as a forced channel tune that will cause a receiver to change from a first media service to a second media service, where the receiver will remain on the designated media service indefinitely.